Dr. Min Joo is seeking a Mentored Patient-Oriented Research Career Development Award (K23) to pursue an independent research career in patient-centered interventions that integrate quality improvement systems and health information technology to improve the accurate diagnosis of chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD). COPD is a common chronic lung disease, the fourth most common cause of death, and the second leading cause of disability in the United States. COPD can only be optimally treated when diagnosed accurately with a spirometry test. However, despite the guidelines only about one third of patients who carry the diagnosis of COPD have a spirometry performed. A quality improvement system including direct to patient messages based on contemporary theories of quality improvement (i.e. Chronic Care Model) to improve the diagnosis of COPD has not been studied, but has the potential to improve quality of care and outcomes. The proposal will develop, refine, and pilot test a theory driven quality improvement strategy including a patient message system to improve the use of spirometry in the diagnosis of COPD. To achieve these research goals, Dr. Joo has developed a career development plan that focuses on a combination of mentoring and didactics to enhance her skills in qualitative methods, health information systems, and clinical trials. Her experienced mentoring team included highly qualified, well funded independent investigators who are dedicated and enthusiastic about Dr. Joo's career potential and research proposal. Dr. Joo's research and career development plans will take place predominantly at the University of Illinois at Chicago, the largest institution of higher learning in the Chicago, IL area and one of the leading research universities in the United States. Through the university and her section, Dr. Joo will have access to experts in clinical translational research, the UIC School of Public Health faculty and courses, and the latest communications and computer technology. Dr. Joo has a strong career development plan and research proposal and institutional support to ensure her ability to become a successful independent investigator in patient centered interventions that use health Information technology and integrated quality improvement systems to improve the quality of care for patients with COPD. RELEVANCE (See instructions): This study will provide important information regarding messages and strategies most effective in improving the quality of care for patients with COPD cared for in primary care settings. This research plan will explore what is required to define necessary elements and produce information that will be valuable in the future development of innovative patient-directed activities that use information systems to improve care for patient with COPD. (End of Abstract)